


An Unexpected Confession As Seen By Tony Stark

by Lady_Devinity



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the Norse kinkmeme prompt: "During a battle with the Avengers, Loki confesses that he loves Thor. Awkward silence imminent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Confession As Seen By Tony Stark

**An Unexpected Confession as Seen by Tony Stark**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

Another senseless battle had erupted on the city streets between the Avengers and Loki. Dust lightly coated the immediate area and droplets of blood littered the ground underneath Tony's feet as he nursed a broken nose and silently watched the two brothers attack each other with everything they had. Captain America was halfway across town, dealing with another dangerous aspect of Loki's plans. The Trickster had recently taken to divide-and-conquer plans that had the Avengers scattered across the world. Tony couldn't even begin to fathom where the Wasp and Hawkeye were. Hell, Tony couldn't even begin to imagine what Loki had done with his Ironman suit before the Trickster broke his nose. Not that he had any intention of asking why he was sans suit; Loki and Thor were so deeply wrapped up into each other that Tony was certain that he'd end up with his skull crushed open by Mjolnir before he even opened his mouth.

So instead he watched the fight, mentally taking notes about each god's fighting style and skills until he saw an opportunity to either step in or run away.

As per usual, the two gods were arguing about their relationship. Thor was trying to get Loki to repent his evil ways and accept punishment while at the same time imploring Loki to explain why he had betrayed his family's trust and love. Loki made some comment about always being an outsider and that there was no love and trust for Loki to betray. 'Blah, blah, blah,' thought Tony, 'same old same old.' Apparently Loki thought so too because his tone clearly said, 'Why do you always ask me these questions when I always give the same answer, idiot?'

"Loki, I do not understand your feelings." Thor finally stated.

Loki finally snapped. "Of course you don't, you blithering idiot. Why was I cursed to be in love with you?"

'Well, that was unexpected.' Tony thought as an awkward silence settled among the three men.

Thor was confused and simply stared wide-eyed at his brother, trying to put all the pieces together. Loki just stood there, stupefied, one arm partly outstretched and magic dancing around his fingers. He had been part way through a magic attack when his brain finally caught up to his mouth and he realised what he had proclaimed to the world. It was one of the rare times when Loki had been honest by accident. Tony really wished he could savour this moment but half of him was too shocked to do so and half of him really wished he was anywhere else but here.

Finally, after a horribly long period of time passed, Loki started to shrink in on himself. It took Tony a moment to realise that that statement was not a metaphor for being highly embarrassed and that Loki really was shrinking. He was actually shape-shifting into something tiny. Thor, for once in his life, caught on quickly and he smoothly caught the tiny brown mouse that was about to drop to the ground and scurry away from their lives, potentially forever this time.

The God of Thunder gently cupped the tiny creature and held him to his chest. It was both tender and a way to keep Loki from changing back into his true self so that he could run away. As it was, Tony could hear the poor thing squeaking as it tried to escape and he knew that Loki was frantically struggling.

Finally, Thor remembered that Tony was there. "I do not know what to do." The god told the mortal.

"Um, I'm not... I'm not exactly the best person to be giving romantic advice. Unless, you know, you really like being slapped in the face by a one night stand. I doubt that you want your brother to be a one night stand. Although, being slapped can be fun in the right circumstances." Tony said.

Thor paused. "I... will take your advice and then do the exact opposite."

The way he said that was so honest and well-meant that Tony cringed. Then a thought popped into the Ironman's head.

"Do you love him back?" Tony asked.

"Of course. He is my brother." Thor said. Loki proceeded to bite him on the thumb and Thor cursed.

"I don't think that was quite the right answer." Tony said.

Thor actually gave Tony a look that said 'I know that.' It took Tony a few seconds to remember that Thor was too noble to allow first time confessions and/or rejections to occur in front of an audience. So, like any good friend, Tony turned around and covered his ears while humming Black Sabbath's Iron Man to himself.

He could still hear it when Thor whispered quietly into Loki's little mouse ears, "I have and will always love you just as you were always mine to love. I do not mind your tricks and mischief as they can be endearingly charming. It is your chaos and destruction that hurts me so and turns us to fighting. Let us try anew."

Tony felt more than saw, as he was back on, Thor moving to let Loki down. And the tingling sensation on the back of his neck told him that Loki had returned to his true, humanoid form. He could sense the quiet, slow, awkward silence that suggested that a first kiss had passed. He could not tell who initiated it but he would bet it was Thor as Loki had yet to say anything. And Tony's sixth sense (for he was an expert in romance despite being a playboy) told him that things were only going to get more awkward as this was a first time true romance blooming behind him and not a sleazy one night affair. So, because he wanted to find out what had happened to his suit and go home, he decided to break the awkward tension, Tony-style.

"Hey, let's have a threesome!" Tony suggested.

Loki answered Tony by opening a rip in time and space that dropped Tony's suit down on top of his head. Thor quickly started to chide Loki but his voice held laughter. Down on the ground with blood dripping from his face Tony Stark knew, despite not being able to see it, that Loki was smiling an uncertain but real smile.


End file.
